¿Él lo dijo?
by XAlxX
Summary: —Kagome ¿podemos…?—El tragó saliva—Ya sabes, tu y yo, otra vez….Kagome sonrió complacida.E Inuyasha tomó esa sonrisa como una afirmación.Entonces, él se acercó, mientras ella lo esperaba...—Te amo. Kagome dejó de reprimir la risa.


¡Hola! Ya había dicho que subiría un One-Shot –que tengo empolvado y poco preparado-.

Insomnnia, querida_ Cruella de vil_ -¡si, eres cruel, no me lo discutas! xD (L) va para ti._ Si no te gusta pues asdf, te aguantas! _También espero que disfruten las demás, y pues sólo digo a mi favor que…no soy buena relatando actossexuales, recuerdo que me volvía loca por minimizar la narración en esas partes –hasta hoy-.

Advertencia: Lime/Lemon_malescrito_.

Es más ¿limen? _-No pos…sepa_-.

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. 

* * *

**¿ÉL LO DIJO?**

_Ah,_ por Dios, él ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

Típico hombre -_medio, igual era_-; parecía mucho más entretenido analizándo la madera de la cabaña que en ella (¡que interesante!), cosa que evidentemente a ella le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

—¡Inuyasha…,me estás ignorando!

—¡No, no lo hago!

"_Bueno, pues ameniza la plática; cambia de tema"_ pensó ella, apretando la tela que cubría el cuerpo semidesnudo de Inuyasha, y de igual manera al suyo. Trató de encontrar algún tema que no alterara al hanyou –y al mismo tiempo, que no lo dejara respondiendo con monosílabas-. Hubiese querido usar la típica salida romanticona y común en las parejas, pero las preguntas _"¿me amas?"_ _"¿Cuánto me quieres?"_, no eran precisamente el mejor tema a tocar. Menos con alguien tan poco sensiblero como él.

Kagome suspiró. La verdad es que, aunque entre Inuyasha y ella las cosas ya iban '_avanzadas_', a veces sentía que les seguía faltando algo.

"_Quizá menos timidez. ¡Admítelo, Kagome, son demasiado pudorosos!"_ Mm, su voz mental, llenándola de razón. _"Hasta para hacer el amor"…._

—Oye, Kagome—Inuyasha seguía sin verle.

—¿Qué?

—Lamento si fui brusco—lo de él fue a penas un susurro.

Entonces, Kagome sólo sonrió.

—En ningún momento me lastimaste, Inuyasha—Confesó con voz suave, pero demasiado apenada para girar a verle –aunque fuese la espalda-.

El hanyou se giró hacía ella. Kagome se tensó casi al mismo tiempo en que él acercaba su cuerpo, que por cierto, aun no tenía la parte superior puesta, junto al suyo completamente desnudo.

Se giró hacía él, con intenciones de verle y convencerse a sí misma de que Inuyasha, el 'oh-eso-es-demasiado-cursi-para-mi', no estuviese actuando en estado sonámbulo o inconsciente. El pulso se le disparó cuando lo miró a los ojos.

No estaba dormido.

—Inuyasha…

—Siento si no fue lo que esperabas—el aliento de su murmullo se rompía contra los cabellos de ella. Eso le provocaba a la chica…choques eléctricos—Pero yo no sabía…

—Oye—Kagome le dio una sonrisa animada—Fue exactamente como esperaba que fuera.

Estaban en medio de una situación bizarra. Bastante bizarra.

Los chicos –es decir; Sango, Miroku, Shippo y la misma 'santa' Kaede- habían partido hacía una aldea vecina que necesitaba atenciones medicas a causa de los ataques de un Youkai. Kagome se quiso incluir en la ayuda, pero ninguno de ellos le dejaron.

Kagome rodó los ojos, viendo la obvia intención de que ella e Inuyasha se quedasen solos.

"_Está bien, como quieran, lo único que podría pasar es que Inuyasha vuelva a reclamarme los tres malditos años que me ausenté"_, pensó enfurruñada. Pero también tenía que admitirlo, que aunque ese plan no le había hecho ilusión, no le desagradaba.

Después de todo, sería un momento a solas con su ahora esposo.

"_Ajá sí, no va a pasar nada_" Se mofó.

¡Si hicieron el amor en menos de una hora de que se fueran!

—¿Sabes, Kagome?—habló de nuevo el chico—Te extrañé mucho.

Kagome se sorprendió, y su rostro no lo ocultó para nada.

—¿De qué te sorprendes?—Inuyasha arrugó la frente—¡Ya te lo había dicho antes!

—Pues sí, pero…—_"No me lo creí mucho",_ especuló.

Inuyasha empequeñeció los ojos.

—¡No me creíste, ah!

—¡Bueno, no me eches la culpa!—Kagome suspiró—No es que creyese que no me habías extrañado, es que en ese momento…creí que lo decías por compromiso.

Esta vez el chico plegó el entrecejo con mayor fuerza.

—¡Tonta, por supuesto que no le decía por decir!—gritó enfadado.

Kagome miró hacia otro lado, porque sintió cierta culpa.

—Lo siento, es solo que me costó trabajo creer que me lo podías decir de verdad.

—Tonta—repitió.

…_Si_, está bien, admitía que a veces era tonta, pero tampoco iba a dejar que Inuyasha se lo dijese como principal calificativo.

—¡Siéntate!

Su esposo se hundió en la madera, al tiempo que el collar le hacía girar su cuerpo y quedar boca abajo. ¿Se lo merecía? Claro, claro que lo hacía.

—Me…las vas a pagar—ella apenas le entendió.

—Yo también te quiero.

Cuando Inuyasha se levantó, supo que estaba en peligro.

¡Por Dios, estaba desnuda y ni para salir corriendo de la cabaña!...No, _estaba exagerando_, pero ya, en serio, Inuyasha tenía esa mirada carnívora de cuando comenzaron a hacer el amor.

La diferencia estaba en que el hanyou se veía mucho menos tenso que la vez anterior.

—Kagome ¿podemos…?—El tragó saliva—Ya sabes, tu y yo, otra vez…

Kagome sonrió complacida.

E Inuyasha tomó ese gesto como una casi dulce afirmación.

Entonces, él se acercó, mientras ella lo esperaba.

Inuyasha comenzó por retirar la tela que cubría el pequeño cuerpo de su mujer, luego se recostó sobre ella, dejando que sus codos y brazos sostuviesen algo de su peso para no comprimirla.

—Te amo.

Kagome dejó de reprimir la risa –causada por la timidez con la que Inuyasha acariciaba su cabello- y su expresión se congelo en pasmo. Un muy enorme asombro.

—¿Q-Qué?

Agudizo el oído, quiso captar cada silaba pronunciada de su amante, pero solo lo escuchó suspirar como si estuviese cansado.

—Eso, escucha muy bien—le susurró en el oído—:…_Te amo_.

_¿Él lo dijo?_ él…¡Él lo dijo!

—¡Inuyasha!—aun parecía fuera de sí.

¡Y es que él le había dicho que le amaba! Cuatro largos años fueron los que pasaron para que Inuyasha le dijese ese tan alucinado te amo.

No podía caber tanta felicidad en sí: ¡Inuyasha la amaba! No era cualquier cosa. No, claro no lo era.

No hubo necesidad de respuesta, porque sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha conocía sus sentimientos_. "Si todo el maldito tiempo te aprovechaste de ellos, chucho, no quieras una respuesta"_

Ahora, en ese momento en el que viajó un minuto a la deriva, Inuyasha se había encargado de trascender pequeños besos en su cuello…y poco a poco los descendía.

Ella lo miró, es decir: _lo miró_…

"_Qué bueno está"_ Ah, entonces se sintió sucia.

¡Es que no era para menos! Inuyasha estaba bueno; más bueno que cualquier modelo o famoso de su época. Punto. ¡Ah, y también más guapo! Ahora sí; punto.

No quería ser tan observadora, pero es que había cosas que no se podían evitar ver,...más aun si eran grandes; _muy_ grandes.

¿Cómo es que nunca se le había notado dentro del pantalón? ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno, esa cosa era muy grande! No había tenido la valentía de ver la primera vez, pero ahora que lo veía se preguntaba si Inuyasha verdaderamente había introducido todo.

No lo creía.

El hanyou pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica, arqueándola hacía si, como para probar más de ella. En menos de media hora los gemidos se habían hecho presentes, tanto en ella como en él.

_Ouch._

¡Que decir cuando Inuyasha introdujo su _'colmillo de acero'_ en ella!

Había dolido al principio, porque está vez el se había metido hasta donde llegaba el tope de ella. Sin embargo, conforme las embestidas aumentaban, el dolor iba desapareciendo, dejándole saber cuan excitada estaba.

Kagome se cansó a mitad del acto sexual, -y eso que ella no había hecho gran cosa- pero no se quejó en ningún momento; Seguía excitada, a pesar de que ya había alcanzado el clímax dos veces. Por otro lado, Inuyasha no lucía nada cansado, seguía embistiendo con moderada velocidad para evitar lastimarla.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Una hora; una y media?

El cuerpo de Inuyasha comenzó a temblar al compás del de Kagome. Jadeaban, murmuraban y gemían a lo bajo con más constancia.

"_Ah, al fin, no veía venirlo" _si bien quería, ella no se rió ni rodó los ojos.

Entonces, él gruño primero, siendo consciente de que todas las sensaciones agolpadas en su 'pieza', salieron, dejándolas en _su mujer _–ahora si, en todos los sentidos, ¡_por el amor de quien sea!_-. Ella suspiró, y poco después dejó escapar un último chillido de emoción.

Inuyasha se dejó caer a un lado de ella y colocó su cuerpo algo encimado al de él; luego liberó una gran exhalación. Cansancio, eso y nada más, pensó hasta en los kanjis que tenía que trazar para escribirla.

—Fue genial—admitió ella, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas acaloradas.

—Kagome, tú…—él probó calmar un poco su jadear— ¿Tú quisieras un descendiente mío?

Kagome alzó una ceja. Luego otra. Luego la misma de antes. Y no veía muy claro el punto de la pregunta.

—Pues…por supuesto—estaba segura—¿por qué?

—Bueno, porque existen posibilidades de que estés encinta—Kagome le miro sonreír, parecía radiante, feliz, dichoso. Pues digamos que 'no-Inuyasha'—Verás, yo puedo oler cuando estás en tus días fértiles y casualmente…hoy es uno de esos días.

"_Ay, Kagome ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llorar o reír?"_ En medio de ese debate sin sentido, ella inconscientemente empezó a hacer ambas cosas. Inuyasha la miró preocupado.

—Kagome ¿qué pasa, porque lloras?

—Pues,…pues es que voy a tener un hijo—Rió inmensa—¡Pero seré yo quien se verá gorda y daré a luz a un niño!—Gritó colérica. Le dirigió una mirada peligrosa al hanyou, que lo hizo tragar saliva—¡Tu nunca vas a saber lo que duele, tonto!

Inuyasha empezó a reír, y cuando llegó el momento perfecto para llorar de felicidad, Kagome le imitó sin mucho tiempo de demora.

* * *

_**Pues si: Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

No…, como ya dije no es actual así que no será difícil deducir porque tanta miel. Me saturó volver a leer esto; sin embargo, no quiero guardarme nada que no sea necesario guardar x).

Si gustan dejar reviews –de todo tipo-, son perfectamente bien recibidos.

Gracias por el tiempo dedicado en leer y si es que comentan, pues en también en comentar, jsjs –esa risa me recuerda a un perro que se ríe raro…y no recuerdo como se llama-.

Gracias de nuevo. Nos estamos leyendo todas, si Dios quiere.

Besos, saludos y se cuidan! =D


End file.
